


What Happens In the Cockpit...

by fuzzyhorse



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aggressive, Angry Din Djarin, Din is actually good at aftercare I promise, F/M, Just Sex, Light BDSM, One Shot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, This is a one shot but may become something bigger?, Unconsciousness, basically just porn, mando needs to get out some frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhorse/pseuds/fuzzyhorse
Summary: One-Shot for my discord fam...Mando and reader are in the cockpit after a year of traveling together and she wants to give him a gift for taking her off her home planet but isn't sure how to approach the subject.... turns out Din also feels the same way. Basically just two pretty horny people... it's just pure porn.Also reader gets knocked out at the end (was a joke from the chat) so don't read if that bugs you
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	What Happens In the Cockpit...

“I just wanted to give you something special, since this was a big day…” you pause, eyes looking shyly down at the textured floor of the cockpit. You knew what today was, you’d been counting the days since Mando whisked you away from your home planet on Tatooine. It’d been a full year of traveling with him and the child.

It sounded ridiculous when you’d come up with the idea earlier. Here was this man that you’d traveled with across the stars and you’d never heard him whisper his name, you’d never seen his face, you’d barely even seen any of his perfectly tanned skin other than the occasional time he’d come back from wrestling a bounty and needed help patching up a wound that was too deep for him to handle on his own. 

He _terrifies you_ . But there’s something over the last year that you’ve grown accustomed to. This comfortable silence with him that you both have. You do your work fixing the Crest, you take care of the child, and you patch him up when needed. He collects his bounties and scares the _daylights_ out of you. It’s a symbiotic relationship that just… works. 

“If you want something,” he stands his full-frame overshadowing your figure, “just ask.” 

His gloved finger comes under your chin, tilting your eyes up from where they rested at his waist. You audibly swallowed, suddenly extremely aware of how small the cabin of the cockpit is in the Crest. 

This is the moment you’ve thought about for weeks now. The scene that’s been playing in your head every night he leaves for another bounty. “ _Take advantage of the moment,”_ you tell yourself. But there is a hesitation, a line you have yet to cross. It’s now or never...

Taking a deep breath in, you run your hands up his thighs, feeling the strength of the smooth beskar beneath your fingertips. The center of his thighs holds the prize you’ve been desperately wanting for so long. How many nights had you laid in your cot, waiting for him to return from his latest bounty and just slipped your hand beneath your blanket and touched yourself? Maker you _wanted him…_

“Mando… I..” you pause, hands stopping at the buttons because beneath them, you feel the pulsating cause for his frustration as of lately. _Oh… oh wow._ Turns out you weren’t alone in the feeling. You look up at him, smiling slightly at this unspoken secret that you now know he’s in on. 

“I want to make you feel good. Please, let me mak-”

“Get on your knees, little bird,” he commands. 

You don’t even hesitate, knowing how badly you’ve been waiting for this. The buttons on his pants practically spring open when you touch them, his cock jumping free from the confines of the fabric. Standing there, fully dressed in beskar with his cock full and on display for you sent a new rush of wetness straight between your thighs. Nothing could’ve prepared you for that sight. No amount of late-night fantasies could’ve _ever_ compared to the real thing. 

The moonlight glistens off his perfect skin as you lean forward, watching his statuesque figure for any sign of refusal before parting your lips and taking him in your mouth. As soon as he’s halfway sheathed into your mouth, you pull back, maneuvering your tongue in waves around him. His head lolls back, an audible groan escaping from his helmet. 

“Maker - I can’t - little bird, I can’t….” he breathes, watching the way your mouth covers the length of him. His hand goes to your hair, weaving his fingers between the strands and giving a gentle tug as he pushes himself deeper into your throat. He loves this, you can tell from the slight breathy sounds coming from his helmet, from the tremble you feel beneath your hands in his thighs. 

“That’s right,” his modulated voice comes out rough and strained, “take it just like - _fuck_ \- just like that.” A hum comes from deep in your throat and he bucks his hips, pulling out completely before he lifts you up and rips your pants from your body. 

“No more walking around here in these tight little pants,” he groans, barely letting you step out of them before he lifts you up, holding you in his arms. “I can’t take it - _fuck_. I can’t think when you walk around like this.” he breathes, his pulsating cock dripping from your mouth and hovering right at your entrance. 

He is watching you through his helmet, you can feel his eyes on you despite being unable to see them which of course makes a burst of warmth fire off between your legs. A modulated chuckle comes through the helmet before he slides you down, completely sheathing himself with you. 

Your head flies back, eyes practically rolling back in your head at the incredible fullness. He completely fills you, almost to the point of pain but it has also been over a year since your last time with anyone and that wasn’t by far anything compared to the monstrosity that is _the Mandalorian._

“ _Maker-”_ his hands jerk on your thighs, gripping hard enough almost to leave marks. Friction, you need friction desperately. But he holds himself still, the pulse of his cock radiating throughout your stomach. 

You’re practically on the verge of tears, fuck you need this. Your cunt is begging, clamping down around him like a vice grip. “Mando, please,” you cry, begging for him to move. 

“Is this -” he moves slowly, pumping his hips up into you and slowly, _painfully_ , moving out again, “ _this -_ what you needed, li-little bird?” he choked on the last words as your pussy sucks him in, holding on for dear life. You’re mentally screaming _down girl_ but it’s no use. You’ve gone too long without a proper fuck to have any control over her. 

“Say it,” he says, forcing you to say the words out loud. You squirm underneath him in an attempt to grind down on him but that only makes him move further away. Fuck this is _so much worse_ than imagining it. Having it but held just out of arms - _or pussy’s -_ reach. He knows you’ll break, and something in you does. 

“Please, Mando,” you beg, “fuck me. I need you to _fuck me._ ” 

“With pleasure,” he grits your name out harshly with a promise to give you the best fucking you’ve had since leaving that backwater planet you called home. He starts slow, moving at a pace that’s far too slow for your liking before he starts to really let go of the aggression he’s been saving for this very occasion. 

“M-Mand..” the wind was practically knocked out of you when he slammed you against the wall of the cockpit, your thighs willingly wrap around him as he holds you tightly. “ _Oh - f-fuck-_ ” a soft whisper comes out of you as you stare back at your somewhat terrified, yet horny reflection. 

Your head falls back, smashing into the wall as his gloved hand slams over your mouth to muffle the sob that was rising from your throat. 

“He’s sleeping” Mando nods to the door, “if you wake him, I won’t let you cum. Be a good girl and _be quiet.”_ He pulls himself almost all the way out and thrusts himself fully in between your sweet legs, his knees almost buckling beneath him. You cry out through the glove, eyes tearing up with the sheer force of his cock ripping through you. His helmet comes forward, resting against your shoulder as he starts to move, slowly at first but then with such force that it completely takes your breath away. You thought that was the limit of him fucking you but oh boy were you wrong. 

“Fu- _oh fuck_ \- you’re so- fucking _perfect,”_ he moans into your shoulder, “so perfe - _fuck -_ ah fucking stars - s’soft and t - tight.” 

The level of “fuck” was about at a seven. By the time he was fully primed and ready to unleash himself on you, you’d no longer consider this called _fucking_ . It was more like _inhalation._ He shoves himself into you with such force, such ferociousness, that you swear you can see the entire galaxy behind your eyes. There was nothing stopping you from screaming into the void as he starts jackhammering his hips into you, handheld firmly over your mouth. 

The sounds he’s making are almost animalistic, inhuman. “ _Fuck -_ shut _up_. Before I make… uuhng... make… guuh… you… fu - fucking - maker…” his words mixed with the sounds of your bodies colliding together in the space of the cockpit.

Your eyes water and you scream through the glove, biting down on his finger rather hard. Honestly harder than you intended and you realize instantly what a _wrong_ move that was because immediately he stops, picking his head up off your shoulder before asking, “little bird, did you just, _bite me?”_

The last thing you remember is Mando thrusting his cock hard into you before he yanked you both from the wall and slams you to the floor, accidentally hitting your head on the pilot’s chair on the way down and immediately knocking you unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> go find me at www.pascal-istheway.tumblr.com


End file.
